dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody (Lookout I/II)
'Overview' Melody is a girl whose entire existence is based in Darkness. Created by Lucifer in a separate existence, her power is that of the complete, unending, absoluteness of eternal Darkness, granting her Omnipresence, Absolute Invulnerability, and Absolute Immortality. As a result, she has been deemed the Grand Goddess of Darkness, a Cosmic Horror, and Force of Nature. She oversees all that is Darkness, she is the Darkness. 'Appearance' Melody is usually seen as a little girl wearing a black, gothic lolita dress with black shoes, stockings, and gloves. She usually holds a small, devilish grin and carries a massive pitch black scythe around with her. Her hair is that of a pastel pink, and her eyes that of the most blood reds with the smallest of pupils. Her skin is pale white, and her eyelashes are thick and pronounced. 'Personality' Melody is a highly energetic and sadistic little girl. She loves to play around in the multiverse, challenging strong warriors to a handicapped battle for the fun of it. Melody also loves to act up constantly, pulling pranks and messing with people on several occasions. She enjoys being the ghost of a haunted mansion, a malicious spirit in the town, treating everything as a game as people die to her "fun". She has a bad habit of not taking her job seriously, and has been threatened on numerous occasions to straighten her act or be demoted. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Existential Eraser: L'Oscurità infinita: '''Melody 'is 'the Darkness. Her entire being is the entirety of all Darkness across all of existence. She is your shadow, she is in the woods, she is in every corner of shade, shadow, and night. She is the very void of space which all things reside. While she isn't indestructible, she is invulnerable to all damage, and that which would appear as damage (Gash, chunk of her body destroyed, etc) is actually just cosmetic in appearance and has no affect on her whatsoever. She cannot be killed due to the eternal, absolute nature in what Darkness is. She is forever omnipresent, forever being, and forever invulnerable. She is a cosmic, Lovecraftian horror that lurks in the shadows of your pocket. You cannot hide. **'Bambola di ombra: Melody, as a result of being the very darkness of existence, can create and control somewhat sentient shadows of extreme power. They are of the darkest darkness, and cannot be harmed. They are utterly indestructible and lurk in the darkest of forests, the depths of an abandoned mansion, in the deepest of caves. They attack all they hear within 20 ft of them. **'Vuoto: '''Melody can devour all into darkness by pulling it into her shadow. Holding them eternally to balance the Worlds of Light and the Worlds of Dark. This is her Goddess power. **'Lama d'ombra: 'From all nearby sources of shades, shadows, and darkness, Melody and conjure indestructible blades of infinite sharpness, allowing her to attack as many as she wishes, and due to her omnipresence, nothing will ever escape her gaze regardless of speed, visibility, tangibility, or dimension. She will always know where you are, where you are going. Instant movement will not save you. **'Ombra dell'inferno: 'An extremely large, pitch black scythe of indestructible, infinitely sharp nature that can change its shape and size to fit whatever situation. It holds the ability to negate all light in a surrounding area completely, as well as negate the reflectivity of anything it cuts, rendering the victim a pitch black silhouette for eternity. Melody is an absolute master at using the weapon, being unrelenting with her speed, agility, and heavy combos to deal the most damage possible. Her blade also has a hidden ability to potentially scramble one's mind and drive them into utter insanity, plunging them into eternal darkness of the mind, unable to see, hear, smell, touch, taste, sense. *'Weaker Physically: '''Despite her position as a Goddess, she's not physically as powerful as many other gods or some mortals in other cases. Rather the entirety of her power is based around darkness and the utilization of her scythe, '''Ombra dell'inferno. Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Lookout I Category:Lookout II